Venom's Snare
by Nate Son
Summary: What would happen, if Eddie Brock, and the symbiote were separated after being captured again by Spidey? Murder, Mayhem, or a little of both? Unknown Alternate Universe. We find out in these stimulating pages of Venom's Snare AN:I own none of the characte
1. Chapter 1

**Venom's Snare**

Writen by: Nate Son

Chapter 1

Eddie Brock sat down, the chair was cold, and the air colder. He sat huddled in his blanket, trying to ignore the snores and even the occasional scream. He tried not to think of where he was, or how he got there. The place was the Vault, a maximum security prison for super powered criminals, with guards located every 25 feet. Eddie, amused himself with that thought, taking note as to how dangerous they considered him. His cell, lonely as it was, was only 5 feet by 7 feet. He realy posed no threat to them at all, not to mention he was alone. That thought was the one daunting his already tortured mind now. He was alone, away from the comforts of his other. The lonesome feeling almost unbearable. He was used to having his other with him, used to his other offering some sort of comfort. But that was all over now. All thanks to the Spider. If it weren't for the Spider, he and his other, would be out reaking havoc on the wicked. Defending the innocent with lethal force. Those that preyed on them didn't deserve life. That's what his other had taught him, and that is what he believed. But now he was stuck here, without the other, and without any form of company he was used to.

Of course, the other that Eddie Brock mentioned, was his symbiote. His symbiotic other half, the part of that made him the Lethal Protector. If they hadn't come back to New York to catch that drug lord, this wouldn't have happened. They would be in San Fransico still, and making sure all was right in that little town. Well, San Fransico isn't small, but to a super being who is used to bounding the building tops, and swinging through the streets, it was. Their "food" supply was much bigger though there. There was no other "heros" to taint the supply. But Eddie's thoughts simply couldn't get off the lonsomeness he felt without his other, his, symbiotic other half. When they were together, they called themselves Venom. It was a name, they both liked. For it stood for a lethal solution, to a temporary problem. Many in this world, have used Venom, many with just causes. And then there were the many who exploited their beliefs, and many who mocked them. One of those many who mocked their beliefs was the Spider. To the rest of the world, the Spider, was none other than Spider-Man. But to them, Spider was the menace who taunted him daily. Whether the Spider was around or not. For both Venom, and Eddie, knew the secret behind the mask of Spider-Man. But they both made a promise to the Spider. They would keep thier mouths shut, if he would keep his shut as to who they were. All of them agreed and Venom made another promise, they would stay away from New York.

But now, they were back in this prison, where the tortured souls got on their nerves. Eddie and the symbiote were separated, and kept in separate area's of the complex. The authorities believed this to be a good idea. If Eddie ever got his symbiote back, they wouldn't stop him. And what better way to punish them, than to separate them from each other and keep them far away. Both of them could still sense each other. And they both blamed the Spider. It was he, after all, who got them into this. He asked them to help him, and then turned on them when they got the job done. Of course they caused alot of destruction, and destroyed 3 whole city blocks to do it, but it was worth it. Otto Octavious was back behind bars, and his technology destoryed. It wasn't their fault that they had to use sheer force and several buildings to get the job done. The Octopus threw cars, and chimneys at them. What were they supposed to do? Hurl insults? So then, the Spider whent back on his word, and backed them into a corner. He used their weakness against them, and got them imprisoned again. So now they sit here, apart from each other, but only so far as they could still sense each other. The ultimate torture, and the guards knew it. They purposefully took him by the room, just to get his hopes up, and watch the symbiote writhe in agony for it's lost host. The pain caused Eddie to be in pain. He needed it as much as it needed him. They were bonded for eternity, and nothing, could take that away from them. Well, almost nothing. The Spider sure seemed to find a good way to make that happen, for now.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker, mild mannered, very inteligent, college student, was late for another class. He was always late, due to his duties as the ever amazing Spider-Man. He was on his way, when he saw some police cars. They were giving chase to a wild van, which was firing at them. So Peter, being his usual self, ran into an alley and changed into his alter-ego. And Spider-Man was on the case. Swinging high above the chase looking for an oportunity to land on the van, or even trap it with his webbing. But then, a little child ran out into the street, and Spider-Man's spider sense kicked into high gear. He swung as hard as he could to try to get ahead of the van, but he would never make it. His only choice, to shoot a web line out to the girl and try to pull her to safety. He would worry about how to catch her in mid swing. He landed on the side of the closest building he could find and shot out his webbing. The webline, as quick as a bullet shot towards the little girl, catching on her shirt under her jacket. Spider-Man then pulled back as hard as he could, almost losing his footing on the side of the wall as the girl came up in the air. He compensated and then leapt into the air himself. He quick, shot a webline at a pole further ahead, pulling on it hard to make him go faster. Both the girl and himself, crashed into each other harshly. The girl screamed and started to flail as Spider-Man tried to right himself to shoot out another web line. But the girl was struggling too much for him to let go of her with his right arm.

"You know, little girl, if you don't stop squirming, we're going to be a Mrs. Butterworths pancake!" Spidey said to her as he pulled her in tightly. The girl then calmed down enough for him to get an arm out, and he web lined the closest high object. He held on and tried to swing his legs out. The girl hung on tightly, closing her eyes as the ground came up closer. Spidey, almost unsure, was about to change arms quickly and shoot out another one, but thier speed started to slow. The web line, streching to excess, was starting to shake.

"Oh, no, baby, please hold. Do anything else, but please hold!" Spidey said under his breath. He gripped the web line tighter, pulling as hard as he could to try to slow them faster. Then without warning, the line grew taught, and then snapped them backwards faster than Spidey could say, "pitunias". They both flew backwards, Spidey trying to turn himself around. He launched more webbing, this time, he made a web net. He tossed the girl into it, and then spun another web line. He turned around, and started to head for the van again.

"What a lovely turn out, the crowd's almost as helpfull as a hole in the head. This is gonna be one long morning." Spidey said as he swung swiftly towards the get away van.

A few hours later, the van was webbed into a building, the crooks were webbed to the van, and the police were thanking him again. Spidey looked at the clock on the town adjacent to them, and was shocked. "Holy crap! I'm going to be late, and not for an important rabbit date." Spidey yelled. He shot a web line at a nearby building and jumped up. As he swung away, he started to think about what a nice day it was going to be. As long as he could get to class on time, he should be able to have at least a decent day. But he knew he wasn't going to have that good of luck. Those thugs, bothered him though, they seemed to be headed straight for the prison, the maximum prison for people like, Doc. Ock, or Electro, or even worse, Venom. The last name sent chills down his spine. It had been a few months since he heard of that nut, and he hoped that it would be the last. Peter got as close as he could without revealing to the whole college he was Spider-Man, and swung into a near by alley. He put on his street clothes, and walked, or ran, to his class. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, back in the prison, in a room was a box ,only a 36''X40''X29" box. The symbiote that was bonded with Eddie Brock, writhed, and swirled with the agony of not being joined, was in there. The people at the prison were feeing it, with rationed doses of adrenaline taken from Eddie. This enhanced the tourture, and fed the alien's anger. It knew what they were doing, they were taunting, and teasing it. No doubt they were doing the same with him. The symbiote was eratic, almost feral, without it's other half to supress it's animal hunger, it was just another symbiote. The thought, just excruciating, and almost disgusting to it. It had to bond with it's other half soon, other wise it would return to the way it was before, and so would Eddie. The symbiote and the other would not be able to bond again for years. The trauma would be too great for the human counterpart. And this, the symbiote did not want to do. But it could not survive without Eddie either. He held great anger, and that anger fueled his adrenaline. He was one of the few humans, able enough, to sustain the symbiote without dying in the process.

Just then, a crack in the container came to the symbiotes attention. It sensed the lack of pressure on the one side of the wall. It oozed its way over, and examined the crack. There wasn't enough space for it to make it through, but it could add more pressure. The symbiote scanned the area to see if anyone was watching. The only two people close were the guards at the door. It expanded its form, and enveloped the inside perimiter of the box. Then, it started to push out on all the sides, paying attention to the crack in the structure. A couple of doctors walked by, looking in, and then walking away. The symbiote worked harder, and then, there was a sound of shattering. The box, in peices on the ground, was weakened by the crack and fell appart. The symbiote not wasting any time slithered across the floor, and under the door. It attached itself to the boot of one of the guards, and then entered it's body. The soldier, feeling funny, looked around as if he felt somone watching. Then, he noticed the box was shattered and the thing inside gone.

"Sir! The creature, it's gone!" The soldier yelled as he grabbed his commander, who was watching guard with him, and pulled him to the window. Both soldiers ran into the room, and started to look around for the symbiote. The commaning officer, then yelled at the other guard. "Damn it, we're gonna lose our pensions for this!" He stated, the other guard looked at him with disbelief. "Forget our pensions, how about our lives?" the other soldier stated in fear. They both were searching around frantically, trying to see if they could find it. Neither one knowing how they would deal with it, if they did. The symbiote, which was still attached to the soldier, was feeding off of the soldier's adrenaline. The stimulus was great for the symbiote, it almost didn't want to leave, but the pain of being away from it's host, was what it wanted to solve. Suddenly there was a cry, and the soldier that the symbiote was attached to, fell to the ground, and fainted. The symbiote curesed itself, it got lost in the adrenaline, and absorbed too much too quickly, it killed it's temporary host. The other guard ran out of the room, and started yelling for help. The symbiote quickly jumped off the dead soldier, and then slithered its way to it's other half.

Back in the cell, Eddie Brock sensed a bit of anxiety in his counterpart. He felt almost as if he was energized with adrenaline. He knew what that meant, either they were tortuing it again, or the symbiote broke out of its hold. He knew the latter to be true. He could feel its almost sense of fear, or excitement. And he could feel it getting closer. Eddie threw off the blanket, despite the cold, and started to pace his cell. There were soldiers screaming, and cell mates screaming even more. His other must be feeding, must be causing panic to feed off of everyones adrenaline. His other must have been weak, otherwise it would not have fed off of the innocent. It was the only explanation Eddie had, and it was the closest to the truth. Just then, a man ran into the cell block screaming, clawing at his face. The man was trying to rip off the symbiote, and trying to get away from the madness. The symbiote obliged and slid down the man's body, and slithered through the bars of Eddie's cell. The symbiote then started to climb up his legs, slowly but surely trying to rebond with it's other. Eddie fell to his knees from the pain, both symbiote and host, in excruciating pain. But both reveling in the meld between their two minds, feeling the loneliness leaving. Eddies body started to change, muscles bulging, his body being covered by the black substance. His body doubling in size, and his features being wildly distorted. The face changed also, the suit, forming the familiar chaotic eyes. Ones that slighly resembled Spider-Man's, and the symbol appearing on his chest. A big white spider, it's legs reaching around his body, and forming another white spider on it's back. His jaw, elongating, forming dozens of razor sharp long teeth. Even his tounge changing to a long, serpent like red, with green ooze dripping off of it. The monster then stood up, totaly black, with blue highlights from the lights in the building, and the roar of a tourtured lion. Then, the beast, said something that made the man still lying on the floor cringe. It's voice almost sounding like two people, yet totaly distorted and evil.

"NOW, VENOM IS BACK! AND THE SPIDER, IS OURS!" Venom yelled, throwing the chair and the bench in his cell through the wall. But Venom stopped in the hole in the wall, and turned to the man on the floor. "But, maybe we should have a snack on this one first, after all, we would'nt want to fight the Spider on an empty stomach," Venom said in a terrifying voice. Venom walked over to the man, and grabbed his head in one massive hand. and then dragged him with him. The man flailing and screaming as they went through the hole. All of the cell mates, looked on in horor at what they just saw. Electro, the cell mate next to where Eddie just was, stared in shock. "Man, is he pissed, I wouldn't wanna be Spider-Man right now." He said as he laid back down in his bed. Alarms rang everywhere, but there was no sign of Venom, only the left over remains of the soldier. His head hollowed out, and a look of terror on what was left of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Peter Parker was in his Social Development class, trying to catch up to what he missed in the first half of the class. His ribs hurting from the drastic move he pulled trying to save that little girl. He knew that later he was going to have to make his rounds as Spider-Man, regardless of the damage, but he wished that he could have one days rest. "Parker, what is the meaning of Berlinetti's puzzle?" the teacher asked him. Parker's head shot up and he looked at the board. He studied it a little bit as he tried to catch up on the topic. "Well, it's one of the most ancient puzzles Dr. Coliate, but no one has been able to solve it in almost 300 years." Peter replied. He was lucky it was just an easy question, otherwise he would have to stay after school. Something was puzzling Peter though, normally his spider sense would be going off, especially at the first sign of a pop question from the proffesor. He must have been more tired than he thought. But unknown to Parker, there was even greater danger lurking about. Because just right above him, Venom was watching through the window, their tounge almost twiching in anticipation. They watched as they noticed the worry on Parkers face. "Yes, Parker, just shrug it off, it's nothing. We aren't going to attack you." Venom said with anticipation. Peter kept on working on his homework, when a shadow from above caught his attantion. He looked up at the skylight, and for a split second he thought he saw something familiar. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and looked back up at the skylight. There was nothing, which made Peter think he was more tired than he thought. But what he didn't know was that his eyes weren't playing tricks, they were merely just correct for a split second. As soon as Peter looked away, the creature came back to the window, and licked it.

Later on, in the cafeteria, Peter was enjoying his lunch, what was left of it, and was trying to think of what seemed so wrong. A familiar voice sounded next to him, one that he knew to be Mary Jane Watson. His love of his life, and the apple of his eye. "Well, hello there stranger." MJ said. MJ was her nickname to everyone, including Peter. He turned around to see her standing behind him, and looking down at him. She looked even more beautifull in the shade. "Gee, hello to you too MJ, would you like a seat?" Peter replied. MJ gave him a funny look and replied, "Of course Tiger, I woudln't trade it for the world to sit next to my loving boyfriend." Peter blushed as she came around his right side, and kissed him as she sat down. "So, how'd it go last night? Was "work" good for you?" She asked with a smirk on her face. It still kind of worried him that MJ knew who he was, and the fact that he let in to what he knew he shoudln't do. But he figured, if he was taking a risk with his life as Spider-Man, then Peter Parker could take a few risks himself. And him having a relationship with such a beautifull woman, would seem normal. Not to mention, seem all the less likely candidate for Spider-Man. Spidey, had been, linked with a few other super hero women, which meant, that he couldn't be with any normal people. Those newspaper stories always cracked him up. Suddenly, his spider sense sky rocketed, and he grabbed MJ a split second before a car went flying into the table from above. A dark figure jumped down from the hole, and roared as it landed. The sheer weight of the figure shook the ground, and the looks of him frightened everyone. There were panic stricken people everywhere. The panic could almost be felt in the air. Peter looked up and horror struck him, he was lying directly under the most insane enemy he had ever faced. And he was staring right at Peter.

"Hello Parker, we're here to see Spider-Man, can he come out to play?" Venom said in a sadistic tone. The voice sent chills down Peter's spine. He'd never been this frightened in his life. Venom was hard enough to take down the last time, and Peter almost died. But now this maniac, who thinks he is a hero, is back, and about to take revenge. But Peter coudln't change into Spider-Man here, it would be too compromising. So Peter just did what he always did in a situation like this, he played stupid. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know Spider-Man, p-p-please, don't hurt me." Peter spat out in genuine fear. Venom's maw opened wider as he grined, showing his razor sharp teeth, and his disgusting tounge. "We know that's a lie Parker, we know you know the Spider. We want him. WE WANT HIM NOW!" Venom yelled loudly. This caused even Mary Jane to scream. The scream distracted Venom, and he turned to look at her. "Well, well, if it isn't the beautifull MJ, we remember you, how about a little ride?" Venom asked as he turned to grab her. Peter instinctively kicked, not realizing how much force he put in the kick. Venom tiped over and landed on MJ. Peter got up and tried to pry her out from under Venom's massive bulk. But Venom turned his head, grinned and belted Peter clear across the room. "We want the Spider, you better deliver, or we'll just have to feast on the little lady," said Venom as he licked MJ from ear to ear. She cringed at the disgusting gesture, and tried to kick Venom. He webbed her up and jumped out of the building. Peter ran out of the cafeteria and ran for the bathroom. He changed into his Spidey outfit, and webbed his street clothes to the back of the toilet tank. "Don't worry MJ, I'll save you, and then I'll kill Venom." Peter said as he jumped out the second story window, and swung away.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, clear across town, there was another watching Venom as he swung through the city. He kept on switching screens, trying to catch up visually with his prey. "Voice log 125643, it is the first day of hunting, and I've already captured pictures and video of the suspect. He is reacting exactly as expected, and it seems he has captured a hostage. Remember to use lethal ordiances only if neccesary. Don't want to hurt the young woman, at least, as little as possible. But her loss is acceptable, as long as the creature is captured and destroyed." the man in the shadow of the interior said. His face comes into view, and he is none other than the Punisher. Punisher keeps replaying the scene at the college and notices that Peter Parker actually knocked Venom down. "Side note, if Parker get's involved, then let him take suspect out and then demand he be place in my custody. Parker is easily manipulated, but if he goes as the guise of Spider-Man, he may be harder to get at." he said into a hand recorder. He put the recorder down on his little desk in the back of the van and continued to watch Venom as he swung through the city. He was sure to get the suspect this time. And not even Spider-Man would get in his way.

Venom stopped on a building top and paid attention to thier surroundings. Thier spider sense was going crazy, and they knew it wasn't from Parker. They both cancelled each other's spider sense out, so it couldn't be him. So either it was time to play Lethal Protector, or someone was going to try to kill them. They assumed it was the latter. Venom then jumped down, and webbed MJ to the side of a wall. Unlike Parker's webbing, Venom's was part symbiote, so it would not disolve until they told it to. And if it was dangerous, they may even have to let their little captive escape. MJ may be their captive, but she was still an innocent. No matter what Brock told the symbiote. It was the one thing that the two beings dissagreed on. Then, something caught Venom's ear, and they jumped up onto the wall, and dissapeared in the shadows. Venom was right, it was the Punisher. The Lethal Protector knew him very well, and knew what he was after. They would not sit around, and let him snoop out the area. They knew he had technology to find them. Was just a matter of how they would get rid of him. They didn't want to kill him, after all, they knew him to be as like as them. Another lethal protector, not a hopeless hero like Parker. The thought of Parker brought them back to thier senses and they quietly climbed back up the wall, while they carried MJ in their arms. Then the Lethal Protector, jumped down the other side of the building, and swung away.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung from building to building, stopping at one or two to rest and look around on the streets. It was driving him mad that he couldn't find a 6 foot tall black monster. Especialy one on par mentally with a rubber ducky. Peter sighed and shot another web line to the adjacent building and continued to swing. Then he noticed a familiar van, and swung hard. He caught up to the van, and then suddenly his spider sense went off. Peter had barely a second before a missle went flying past his head, and kept on going into the early evening sky. "Whoa, that's close. Come on, it can't be Spidey hunting for at least another month Punisher," Spidey quipped. He shot another web line and kept on dodging missiles, making sure they only went harmlesly into the air. Spidey then realized that Punisher might not be after him at all. Mainly cause the van kept on its original course. But it was just trying to get him off its tail. Parker then let go of his web line and at the last second shot a web line at the back of the van. He hoped that there were no more missiles back here. He started to pull himself towards the speeding van, when it stopped and turned suddenly. Spidey tried to hang on as best as he could, as he was swung almost into oncoming traffic. He finaly got to the back of the van, and ripped the back door off and webbed it to a building. Spidey then webbed up the hole and walked towards the driver's seat. He ripped his mask off, and pulled on the hand brake in the center of the cab. The van screeched to a halt in an abandoned parking lot and Peter grabbed Punisher by the throat.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Trying to kill me, not to mention every civilian on that block!" Peter yelled. Punisher just looked at him and smiled. "Nice to see you too Parker." Punisher said with a grin. Peter put his mask back on and sat on the passenger seat. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Peter asked again. Punisher got up and motioned for him to follow. Peter got up and stood behind Punisher as he sat at a computer chair. He tapped a few keys and pulled up a video file. It was of Venom swinging through the city, with MJ in tow. Peter looked on surprised and patted Punisher on the back. "That's great, maybe you should get a job for Candid Camera." Peter replied. Punisher looked at Spidey, who just shrugged. "Yea, but he knows I'm following him." he replied. Spidey looked at him as quizzicaly as he could. "What's that mean?" Spidey asked. Punisher played another clip, one from earlier in the alley. "I took this when I almost had him pin pointed. See MJ in the corner? He set her out of the way, why would he do that?" Punisher asked. Peter looked at him and made a crazy gesture. "He's nuts? I don't know, all I know is he attacked me in broad daylight. It's not usualy his style. Something is bothering him, and I think that Brock was trying to tell me." Peter replied. Punisher looked at him quizzically. "Brock?" he asked. Peter looked at him and then slapped his head. He forgot his promise to Venom a year ago. "Well, to make the story short, and not like Readers Digest, the suit he wears is an alien, and it uses Eddie Brock as a host. It feeds off of hate, and adrenaline. And to make matters worse, it bonds with you. And I kinda was the original wearer of the alien. I ruined Brocks career, and the alien suit hates me for separating. So now they think I'm an ultimate evil. But it took my sense of right and wrong, and twisted it. He sees himself as a 'Lethal Protector', and kills those he deems evil." Peter explained. Punisher looked at him and just chuckled. "Nothing is simple with you is it Parker?" He asked jokingly. Peter just turned back to the screen. Then he turned back to Punisher who was getting ammo and weapons. "Why you after him anyways? I thought you two settled your differences?" Peter asked. Punisher just looked at him, and threw a folder at him. "I was hired." Punisher said. Peter looked through, and then sighed. "Sucks, but he pushed my buttons, and he's mine. He'll be back behind whatever bars I can find." Peter finally said.

Meanwhile, Venom finaly stopped at an abandoned warehouse. The Lethal Protector set down MJ and then proceded to set up the trap. They knew that now, both Parker, and Punisher were on thier tail. And if Punisher had decided to take the job he put off for a year, then Venom had no choice but to fight back. But this time, they would be ready, and have all they needed. They proceded to make a web nest, and make the neccesary traps to disarm any assault from Punisher. This would be a battle of strength, not weapons. And when it came to strength, Venom had them both beat with one arm tied behing thier back. It was time to make them both pay for betraying thier trust. Inside though, Brock was trying to assertain the symbiotes plan, and though he knew that it was going to be gruesome, he wanted MJ to be out of the bloodshed. She was innocent, and she had done nothing to them. That was the only thing that both symbiote and host agreed on. The rest was another matter. They argued verbaly out loud for a few hours, and then finaly, they accepted what needed to be done, and then they set MJ free, with a message. Either come to play, or there would be hell to pay. If they needed to hurt innocents, Venom would put all the blame on Spidey, and take the revenge out on his family first. Brock was weary about it, but with all his hatred, he could not dissagree. It WAS time for Parker to pay, as himself, and as Spider-Man. And they would see to it, that there would be no surprises. Their plan was going to be perfect, and there would be no way of either Punisher, or Spider-Man escaping alive.

Back in the van, Spidey, and Punisher were trying to figure out where Venom was going. Then Punisher yelled for Spider-Man to come over to the screen. "Is that yours?" He asked Peter. Peter looked on with relief, "Yep, and the woman in the dress too." Punisher just looked at him with a smile. They sped off to where Mary-Jane was and got out of the van. MJ was surprised to see Peter with Punisher, and almost lost her mind. She fainted, and Peter caught her. "We need to get her somewhere comfortable. I don't suppose you got one of those famous bases around here do you?" Peter asked. Punisher just noded and got into the van after Peter. They sped off, with Peter watching MJ and the cameras for any sign of the mad man.

MJ looked up, and saw her Peter watching her and patting a wash cloth over her head. His mask was off, but she did not recognize the place. She got up suddenly and pushed Peter's hand away. "Who are you and why are you pretending to be Peter?" she asked with fear. Peter looked at Punisher in the other room, and then chuckled. "Keep your cool baby, or you'll disturb our distinguished host. Don't worry, Punisher and I are almost old friends." Peter replied. MJ slid down the back of the couch, and sighed relief."Only you could make such a corny joke, and not die." MJ said. Peter looked at her insulted, "Corny? What's corny about my jokes?" Peter said. MJ shook her head and kissed him. "Don't worry my Spider, I still love ya'," MJ said. Just then Punisher came into the room, a look of gratitude on his face. "Thanks for helping out Peter, I got him narrowed down to the east docks warehouses. But I don't like the looks of it, too quiet, and way too enclosed. I won't be able to use much amunition in there." Punisher replied. Peter looked back to MJ and then just smiled. "No prob, I'm not looking for his head anymore, I just want him behind bars, and I want him to get help. He's been in symbiosis for so long, I am affraid he might have finaly cracked. He's never been stupid enough to attack me in broad daylight, especialy in front of so many people. And it's not like him to break a promise either. It can be only one thing. The symbiote is getting more violent." Peter stated. Punisher looked at him, and then turned around, "I still would like to have ammo, he won't be easy to take down, and when he goes down, I want him to stay down." Punisher explained as he left the room. Peter looked at him and just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Lethal Protector, paced around in their web trap. They were getting impatient and they wanted to fight, and they wanted to fight now. They couldn't stand the fact that Peter could have ignored them. But they also knew, that if Punisher was around, they would at least have fun before. Punisher was an acceptable ally, but he would not stand in thier way of defeating the Spider, and becoming the only wall crawling hero in this town. But they also thought, of just leaving, but that was more Brock, than the symbiote. They didn't like the smell of New York, they had been away from it for too long. But it was a neccesary step in their plan to become free of the taunting life of Parker. They roared in anger, this was getting to be too long to wait for the Spider. They thought about going after him again, and trying to lure him there. But they knew that he would suspect something was wrong if they backed out of a fight. They wanted to get it done and over with. It was the only thought in their tortured mind. And Brock was steadily losing controll, if he couldn't keep his wits, the symbiote would take over, and who knew what they would do then. The thought, made them chuckle. To him, every time they were Venom, the symbiote was in controll, but he also guided their thoughts, and kept the violence in check. But waiting around, just made them more impatient, and killing of innocents, seemed more fun, every dreadfull moment. Just then, they sensed someone coming. They knew who it was, and it excited them to no end.

In the van, Spidey, and Punisher, were trying to figure out which warehouse Venom was in. It didn't take them long though, to spot one that had a huge hole in the roof. It was Venom's trade mark, and they knew it. "Doesn't anyone use doors anymore?" Parker asked. Punisher chuckled and then pointed to the door. "He probably has the door trapped, and every other exit for that matter." He said. Spidey looked at him, and realized that Punisher knew Brock better than he did, and if that gave them an edge, he was glad. But traps just didn't seem to be Venom's style, at least to him it didn't. He had always considered Venom to be a few cards short of a full deck. Not capable of thinking up traps, but then again, Brock was a smart person, and maybe not always smart when he was Venom, but he sure seemed to be pretty good when he was just himself. Peter brushed the thought aside, and trusted Punishers judgement. They parked the van, and started to advance to the warehouse on foot. Spidey didn't like the atmosphere, it seemed too creepy, and he felt like there was a thousand eyes watching them. No doubt a few of Punisher's cameras were watching, but it was more than that. But the closer to the warehouse Spidey got, the less his spider sense went off. Which only could have meant one thing, Venom was near.

Venom looked out the window, and then grabbed the biggest crate they could find, and hurled it out, aiming for Punisher. "So, the Spider, and the Punisher have joined forces. Let's see how you do in here!" Venom yelled. Spidey got another chill from the sound of the monster's voice. He just plain didn't like it, it seemed unearthly. They advanced up to the building, and even though his spider senses were out of commision, his senses still made him unsure this was such a good idea. Venom in a close environment, with his massive bulk and strength would be a dissadvantage. Not to mention not much maneuvering room. Punisher looked at him, and then pulled out a canister. He pulled what looked like a grenade launcher out, and told Spidey to stand back. Spidey did as he was told and perched up top of the flagpole sitting next to them. "If he want's a party, he's gonna get it." Punisher said. Punisher, then launched the grenade and the whole door to the warehouse blew up in a ball of fire. "Nice, make your own door in a can?" Spidey asked. Punisher just walked into the building. "Geez, can't you take a joke?" Peter asked as he jumped down and followed.

The ware house was poorly lit. Punisher pulled out a flash light and started to look around. Spidey -- nervous without his spider sense -- looked around and tried to identify a familiar smell. The two of them continued on, making sure they covered each other in case of an attack. "You know, these old warehouse meetings are so a decade ago." Spidey quiped. Punisher, still looking around, chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah it seems to be only the older generation that uses these anymore." he agreed. Spidey tried hard not to let out a loud laugh. Just then -- without warning from shuffling or sound -- a giant barrel came rushing towards them. Punisher saw it in time and shot a concussion grenade at it. The short blast lit up the warehouse and revealed what was hiding in the shadows. Spider-Man and Punisher looked on in awe of what they saw on top of them. It was an endless network of webs, building work, and endless amounts of junk. Just then, something caught Spider-Man's leg and he fell to the ground. He landed however not on concrete but a large webbing net. The sound of Spidey falling made Punisher whip around. All he could see was Spider-Man being hoisted up into the darkness. He quickly shined his light up towards where Spidey was pulled but saw only webbing and junk tied in with it. "Parker! You ok?" Punisher yelled. But there was no answer. Just then he felt a whoosh of air behind him, and he whipped around to see a black form just barely catch the light of the flashlight. "Nervous?" he heard in the darkness. He tried to turn towards the sound of the voice but saw nothing.

Spidey opened his eyes to see nothing but dimly lighted rafters. He tried to move but found his arms being held by webs. He didn't struggle. He knew that Venom had just as much sensitivity as him. And with Eddie as smart as he was, he probably built the web so that he could feel any vibration from a struggle, no matter where he was on the massive web structure. All Spidey could do is just sit there and wait for Eddie to make his move. He wasn't sure if he could get out of it, but he knew that he had nothing else he could do.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Punisher stood perfectly still. He knew that if he moved in any direction, it would give Venom a chance to attack. He was in Venom's territory now. He had to try to make Venom make his move. He looked around, only moving the flashlight enough to see what was beyond him. There was webbing everywhere, and Punisher had a feeling if he disturbed any of them, Venom would know exactly where he was, and where to strike. "So, you've gotten smarter Brock." He said, trying to get Venom to show where he was by talking.

But Venom knew Punisher too well. They didn't say a word as They crept up to their prey. Venom was taking care not to move too loudly, or too hastily. Any sudden movements would make the webs shake, and possibly give away thier pisition. They stared at Punisher -- unaware of where Venom was -- licking their lips from the soon to be meal they were about to make. Then, Punisher turned in a flash and dropped the flashlight and was gone out of sight. Venom snarled, and franticaly searched for where he might have gone. They moved back up towards the ceiling. Once they got up to the ceiling, they decided to break the silence. "Scared yet?" they said in a low, and eager tone. They listened for a response, but didn't hear anything. This freak was going to be a little harder to catch than they though.

"This is the way I wanted it to end," Spidey said to himself. He tried to lightly pull on the web. Trying to make sure he didn't tug on it too hard. His hand slipped free eventually -- much to his surprise -- and he went to work on the rest of his limbs. "Now all I gotta do is beat Venom, make sure Eddie is alright, and be home before breakfast." Spidey mused to himself. "Easier said than done Parker." He replied to himself. Spidey looked around, trying not to disturb too many of the web lines. He finaly got to a part of the building that was sturdy enought to hold his weight. "Alright Spidey," he mused to himself, "where would you be if you were Eddie trying to hunt like a spider?" He looked around, trying to picture himself as Venom. "Well, being close to the ground would be a little too obvious." He said looking towards somewhere in the middle. "And staying close to the ceiling would give the effect of him being anywhere if he decided to speak." He said as he tried to navigate his way up the ceiling. "So if you were a ten ton spider, and wanted to hunt to the best of your ability, where would be the most central part of your lair?" He asked. He didn't expect a response but he got one anyway, and it made his skin crawl. "Right where you would be Parker" said the voice. Spidey turned around slowly -- like it would make whoever it was go away -- and stared straight at Venom. "Why do I always have to get myself into these things?" He asked. Venom stared down at him, and grinned. "Welcome home, time to punish a little spider." Venom said with a sadistic grin.

Back down on the floor, Punisher pulled out his supply pack and searched for an answer to his predicament. "Why did he have to insist nothing lethal?" He asked as he rummaged through the bag more. He finaly found something that might help. Flares. That was the ticket, if he could get enough of them out there, he could get a better layout of the area. He pulled all eight of them out, and got each one lit. He then threw them all in different directions. The sudden light made him cover his eyes, and give everything a greenish glow. He opened his eyes, and let them adjust to the light. He looked at the intricacy of the web trap, and tried to decide a good line of defense. "If I could just get up to the higher levels of the warehouse. I might be able to defend myself a little better. So he started to climb, not caring if he disturbed anything. This was his first mistake, one that could cost him his life.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and both Venom and Spider man whipped around to see what was happening. The whole area was bathed in green light from several flares. Spidey took this opportunity to punch Venom as hard as he could. The attack sent Venom reeling and caused him to almost lose his footing. Venom recovered though, and found Spider-Man no where to be found. "Ok Spider, let's play hide and seek." Venom said retreating into what shadows there was left. Spidey ran along the web lines. Not even caring anymore if he disturbed them. Venom was loose, and he couldn't fight him like this. He had to start to take down some of this webbing so he could fight Eddie on par. But this proved to be more difficult than he at first thought. Some of the web lines were rigged to traps. And Spidey got caught in a few of them. He got out of them though, and proceded to release the webs that were attached to the rafters and other objects. "Watch out below, I'm quite sure that could hurt!" Spidey warned. Just then, Venom tackled him. They landed on another web segment. Spidey quickly found his feet and pushed Venom off. "You're getting too confident Eddie. You know I can walk on this stuff as good as you." He said trying not to sound panicked. But Venom just retreated into the shadows again. "And you're too scared little Spider." Venom replied back.

Punisher then spotted Spidey, and climbed to where he was. Spidey was startled and nearly knocked him senseless. "Is that how you treat your friends?" Punisher repiled. Spidey looked at him with a 'sorry' look and pulled him up to stand. "Sorry, but this is making me a little tense," he replied, "not to mention, Eddie thought this out very well." Punisher nodded in agreement and put his back to Spidey's. "This is too crowded, and there is no room for a fight. We have to get him out into the open." He replied. Spidey knocked him to the 'floor' of the web section just as Venom leapt at thier heads. Spidey felt him land on another part of the web section and stalk away. "This is getting old, he attacks, and retreats," Spidey snaped, "just like he was some sort of Hyenna." Punisher then got a great idea. "You know, they only attack when they have the advantage," he started, "why don't we take away a little of his edge?" Spidey turned and looked at him. Punisher just grinned and pulled out his oozie. Spidey looked at him for a second and tried to get what Punisher had in mind. Then it hit him and he shot a webline at the ceiling. He grabed Punisher and pulled up a little bit. " Ok, fire away," Spidey said, "and don't hit anything that couldl hurt us." Punisher just looked at him and chuckled.

Venom watched them with interest. They were more cunning than the 'Lethal Protector' thought. They moved over to a more solid part of the warehouse and watched as Spider-Man and Punisher got ready for an interesting maneuver. Then, there was a loud sound as Punisher pulled on the trigger and Spidey started to spin them around. Venom watched and wondered what they had in mind. Punisher had no idea where they were, and bullets had no effect on them at all. It confused the symbiotic creature, and they watched with facination. Then, Venom felt one of the lines on his web go limp. They were trying to take down thier web! Venom started to panic. Everything they had worked for would fall appart if they didn't have the web. It was loaded with a dozen traps, and tons of ways to get around the warehouse without being detected. They had to stop them before they ruined everything. Venom launched out onto the webbing and started to make thier way out to Spidey and Punisher. But just at that last second, the web section they were on came loose and they fell to the floor. The noise that came when they hit the ground made the weapon fire stop.

"D'ya hear that? Ol' big and gruesome must have fell to the ground!" Spidey remarked. Punisher nodded an agreement, and pulled the trigger again. Spidey tried to make them spin faster. By the time the magazine clip was exaughsted, there was barely anything left of the web trap. Spidey let out more webbing, and dropped them safely to the ground. "Well, that elimiates one problem. But leaves us with another big one." Punisher said. Spidey looked at him, and then turned to search the area. "Yeah, try about 300 lbs. of problem." he muttered. They both started to make their way back to Punisher's hiding spot. They mannaged to get there without any problem, and Punisher went back to his bag to pull out a few more weapons.

Spider-Man, looked at him with confusion. :"What'd I say about lethal weaponry?" he asked. Punisher just looked and grinned. He turned back to the bag, and unloaded another gun. "What is that? A gift from the military Santa Clause?" Peter quipped. Punisher looked at him and smiled. "No, think darts." he replied. Spidey burried his face in his hands. "Boy this isn't gonna work! I just know it." he said in despair. Punisher mounted some more canisters on his belt and slung the gun over his shoulder. "We better try and find big and gruesom before he comes to his senses." Punisher said walking away. Spidey darted up and jogged to catch up with him. "Um-" Spidey started but was cut off by Venom tackling him to the ground. "Now it's time for you to die Spider!" Venom snarled as he started to swing his massive fists. Punisher dashed off a little further and then dropped to one knee. He pulled the gun off his shoulder, and loaded his ammo. Spidey pulled his knees up to his chest and kicked out as hard as he could. The blow knocked Venom off of him, and onto his back. But they were up in seconds and charging at the hero. Spidey jumped up and punched Venom on the back of the head. Venom went reeling forward, slaming their fists into the ground. They whipped around and snarled, "That's the last time you get away from us Spider!" Venom yelled as the 'Lethal Protector' leapt up into the air at a jumping Spidey. The two met in mid air, and fell to the ground. The next few minutes were spent kicking, punching, and rolling around on the floor as the two traded blows. Punisher was waiting for a perfect shot. And it wasn't long before he found it.

Next thing Venom knew there was a sharp pain in their side as they stopped in mid run. Spidey took the chance to run up under Venom's massive arms and punch him with a right hook. Venom went stumbling backward -- though the large behemoth barely noticed as they were staring at the large dart in it's side -- and into a group of barrels. The sybiotic creature looked at it's side and tore out the dart. They brought it up to their face and noticed the syringe part was empty. "What'd you fill us with you COWARD!" Venom roared, getting back up. Spidey stopped and stared at Punisher. "What IS in those darts?" he asked worriedly. Punisher grinned and took aim again. "Tranquilizer." He said as he took another shot. The force of the dart hitting Venom caused the oversized behemoth to stumble back. Spidey took this oppourtunity to jump at Venom and kick them in the head. They fell down hard against the ground. The ground shook from the force of Venom's fall, and Spidey started to dash over to Venom again. "Wait Parker," Punisher called after him, "I think he's down now." Spidey stopped and stared at Venom. "You think you put in enough to keep him down?" He asked, "I mean Eddie isn't too small you know." Punisher nodded and got up. Just then Venom sat up, looked at the dart, and pulled it out. This angered them to new heights and they got up and roared with anger.

All of a sudden there was a bright light and a stream of what looked like energy slammed into Venom. Both Punisher and Spidey turned around to see Iron-Man, Johnny Storm, and The Thing standing in the door way. "We heard all the comotion and figured we coudln't miss out on all the fun," Storm joked. Iron-Man and Thing rushed to Spidey's side and watched as Venom got up. "Well, seems ol' big boy can take a good hit," Iron-Man commented. Spidey smiled under his mask and agreed, "Yea, he has all the resilience of an Armored Tank." Storm powered up and flew at Venom. The symbiotic monster looked at him with fear. "Stay out of this match stick, this is our affair. We're going to crush the Spider!" Venom yelled and tossed a barrel at Storm. Right as the barrel soared through the air, Storm shot a fireball at it. Spidey saw the label on the barrel and knocked Punisher, Thing and Iron-Man to the ground, "Hit the deck!"

The barrel exploded and sent both Venom and Storm flying to opposite ends of the warehouse. The force of the explosion blew out Storm's fire powers, and he lay against the wall unconcious. "Rarrrgh...Come and get it, 'Tin-Man'!" Venom yelled as they got up. Spidey grabbed Iron-Man's arm, "Be carefull, he doesn't care if you make it out alive," Spidey said, "he just want's to finish me off." Iron-Man nodded to him, and turned towards Venom. "You want me, you got me you symbiotic freak." he said making like he was cracking his knuckles. He flew at Venom and threw a punch. Venom caught his hand in one swift move, and pulled him close, "You're going be fun to rip out of that can you call a suit." Venom let go and shot a right swing straight at Iron-Man's left temple. The armored hero flew, and landed right into a pile of steel girders. The armored hero burried all the way into the bottom of the pile. Venom stomped on the ground and roared. "So much for the 'Wimp-in-a-can'," Venom hissed, "you want us too 'Pebbles'?" But just as Thing was about to rush in, there was a rustle in the pile of steel girders. Iron-Man stood up and shoved the girders off his back. "Now, what were you saying about-" he paused. He gestured like he was thinking. "Oh yes, I think you called me -- 'Wimp-in-a-can'?" he finished. Venom turned and grined, "We knew peeling you out of that sardine can would be fun," he replied. Venom rushed at Iron-Man who flew out of the way as Venom nearly crashed into him. Venom looked up and grinned. "You're stupid," they said as they leapt past Iron-Man. He tilted his head up, just as Venom slammed both fists down on his head. The hero was sent hurtling to the ground. Venom landed on him, and started pummeling his body.

Punisher -- shaking off the stupour -- scrambled to reload his dart launcher. But Venom caught it out of the corner of their eye and turned and shot a web line at the weapon and pulled it out of his hands. "Ah, ah ,ah, 'Pretty Boy'. No toys allowed in class." Venom joked as they caught the gun in thier hands. Then they snapped it in their hands and threw it behind them.

Iron-Man grabbed Venom's leg and pulled hard causing them to fall forward. Iron-Man then got up -- still holding the leg -- and started swinging Venom around in a circle. "Round, and round you go," he said. He let go, and watched Venom slam into more debris. One of the steel girders that was in the pile flew up and broke a support strut for the roof. The whole building shook. Spidey looked up and started to panic, "Whoa, any more of this, and the whole place'll come down on us." Thing looked up and noticed the problem.

"Hey!" Thing yelled at Iron-Man. The armored hero looked up at Thing, "Yeah?" Thing pointed to the ceiling, "Whatch it, or we'll all be pancakes." Iron-Man looked up and suddenly got an idea. He flew over to Venom and grabbed the over sized beast and started to swing again. "Here's what I call the 'Curtain Call'!" He said as he let Venom go right into another support strut. The building shuddered, and debris from the roof started to fall. Spidey looked at him with disbelief. "Are you nuts? You're going to bring the whole place down on us!" He said, about ready to tackle him. "Don't worry I have a plan. Just be ready to book!" Iron-man said as he watched for Venom to surface. Venom got up sending debris everywhere. "That's it fly boy, we're going to peel that suit off of you and eat you for lunch!" Venom yelled. Spidey looked and turned to Thing, "I thought it was closer to breakfast?" Thing shook his head and returned his attention to the battle.

Just then, another dart went flying through the air. It hit Venom straight in the chest. The angered symbiote looked down and swated it off. "What's that gonna do? Give us a headache?" Venom hissed. Punisher pulled out another dart and thew it as hard as he could. This time Venom knocked it harmlessly away. "Not gonna happen." the grinning symbiote said. Punisher swore, and started to dash for another place for cover. But Venom just turned back to Iron-man. "Let's finish this, you metal freak," Venom declared. Iron-Man flew at Venom. Venom started to charge. Spidey noticed something flick off of Venom's body. But it was too late to warn Iron-Man. The symbiote sent a tentacle out and grabbed Iron-Man by the throat and pulled it towards the charging behemoth. Venom thrust his fist out and planted it right into Iron-Man's chest. Iron-Man slammed into the ground, and the whole building shook some more. "You know, if this keeps up, they're going to kill us both!" Spidey shouted. Venom caught Spidey's last comment and looked up at the ceiling. The creature then grabbed Iron-Man and jumped out a window with him in tow. Spider-Man, rushed to Storm -- still unconcious -- and flung him over his shoulder. Thing grabbed Punisher and made a mad dash for the door.

But just then, Iron-man came flying through a wall, into the warehouse and landed right on Spider-Man. All three of them went tumbling to the ground. Spidey sat up, and rubbed his shoulder. "God, what are you made of, granite?" he said as he struggled up. He helped Iron-Man stand up, and helped up a groggy Johnny Storm. "Sheesh, did someone get the number of that tank?" he asked shakilly. Spidey chuckled and got under Storms right arm. "Yeah, he said he'd send payments." Storm tried to laugh, but it hurt to much. He clutched his side and groaned. "uungh...don't make me laugh." He said. Spidey chuckled again.

Then, from no-where, there was a loud thud. Venom was slaming fists into the side of the warehouse. It only took two blows, and the whole building started to collapse around the group. "Hurry, make for the door!" Thing yelled as he held Punisher over his shoulder. Spidey picked up Storm and shot a web line. Storm tapped him on the shoulder, "Don't tell anyone about this okay Parker?" Spidey turned and laughed, "Ok, only if you pay for my dry cleaners bill. It costs alot to clean this suit you know." Storm grinned and let Spidey do his thing. But they were too late. The whole building crashed around them. Spidey was thrown to the ground, losing hold of Johnny Storm in the fall. Venom watched as the building fell. Grinning at their feat.

"Now, we won't have that annoying Spider, and his little friends to 'bug' us." Venom said trying to make it sound funny. The dust cleared and Venom leapt onto a nearby building. "Hope he didn't get too mangled, otherwise no-one will recognize the corpse. Too bad for poor MJ." Venom said laughing. The symbiotic behemoth jumped up and swung back towards the city. Leaving Spidey, and his friends in the pile of warehouse rubble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was sound of rubble moving and grumbling coming from the wreckage. The familiar voice of Spider-Man becoming clearer as he maneuvered his way through. "Man, this thing will never be the same," he said as he looked his costume over in the light of early morning. He pushed the rest of the rubble out of his way and started to look for the others. "Hey, Storm, Iron-Man...Thing?" he asked as he lifted heavy chunks of debris. There was a moan, and Spidey rushed over to where it came from and started to remove the rubble. "Hey, is that you Storm?" he asked franticaly. The moans became more clearer, and Spidey realized it wasn't moans, but grumbling as he got closer to whoever it was. He lifted another heavy slab and revealed it was Thing. "I hate it when that happens," Thing moaned. Spidey pulled him to his feet, making sure that he was stable enough to stand. "Do you think any of the others made it?" he asked. Thing looked around, and climbed out of the rubble. "I'm pretty sure Iron-Man might of -- but Storm was hurt pretty bad." he said as he sat down. Then, there came another sound of rubble moving and a voice. "Hey, don't count me out quite yet." Storm said as he pushed the rubble from his body. Spidey leapt over to him and got under his arm. "See, don't have to tell anyone at all. The building stopped us from going out into public." Spidey quiped as he helped storm out of the mess. Storm sat next to Thing, and the two of them exchanged looks. "What?" Thing asked. Storm looked at him, and then let out a chuckle. "I think you're the only one who that wouldn't have affected too much." he said jokingly. Thing just looked at him, "Hey, my skin isn't just another fasion statement--" He began.

Just then there was a loud noise coming from the center of the wreckage. And Iron-Man hurled another large chunk of wreckage off of him. "You know, I realy hate it when they do that." he said. Spidey looked at him, "Yeah, and those dents are gonna take forever to polish out." Iron-Man looked at him, and then looked down. There were several dents down his arms, and a couple in his chest. "Nah, this one was getting old anyway." he remarked. Spidey shook his head and sat down next to the 'Fantastic Two'. "So, now Eddie's out there somewhere--doing who know's what." he remarked. Then the thought hit him--Punisher! Spidey got up and started to franticaly throw rubble. "He has to have made it!" he kept on repeating. Thing and Strorm looked at each other and then it hit them. "Didn't you have Punisher?" Storm asked Thing. Thing got up, and started to dig also. After a while, they all were digging.

Just then a voice came from behind, "What are you looking for?" Spidey whiped around and leapt at him. "Where in the hell have you been?" he asked inspecting Punisher. Punisher just looked at him, and shook his head. "Last thing I remember is the building coming down, and flying through the air out the window." he replied. Thing scratched his head. "Oh yeah, I threw him so he wouldn't get caught in the wreckage." Spidey turned and pointed a finger at him. "You let me get all worked up and you THREW HIM?" Spidey asked. Thing looked at him. He just nodded and turned back to the wreckage. "You know, it makes me wonder if he hadn't been expecting that?" Thing said. Iron-Man, Spidey, and Storm's heads shot up. "That would explain why he didn't attack us as much as he could have." Iron-Man mused. "I had a hold of him, but while I was swinging him around...that little dirty freak." Iron-Man said. Spidey looked at his companions and shrugged. "Well, looks like he is a little smarter than we all thought," Punisher remarked. They all nodded in agreement and started to walk away from the rubble.

Later on, they all sat in one of Punisher's underground bunkers. "You know, for a man who doesn't have the greatest publicity, you have a hell of a nice bunker." Spidey mused. Punisher just kept on watching his monitors. He was trying to get a good idea of where Venom could have gotten to. "You think he could be still around?" Storm asks. Iron-Man shakes his head, and so does Thing. "I have a good idea, that even with his symbiote to protect him, Brock needs to rest. And the symbiote needs to feed." Iron-Man says. Punisher doesn't even acknowledge the conversation -- partly due to his headphones -- and continues to scan monitors. "Does he even have any food?" Storm asks. Thing shrugs, and Iron-Man just stares out the window. Punisher points to the refrigerator, and Johnny Storm follows the direction.

"OK, what in the hell are you searching for?" Thing says pulling Punisher's headphones off his head. Punisher pulls him close and turns his head. "Whatever I can, to find Brock. And if you ever do that again I'll stuff them into those lovely holes you have for ears." He says. Thing shrugs and walks back grabbing a steel cup. "Boy does he have a bad case of the obsessed." He remarks. Spidey just shrugs and pulls his mask off. Mainly because they all know who he is, and he knows he can trust them. They all have a secret identity, and he knows all of theirs. The only exception is Punisher. He purposefully forged his own death and became 'The Punisher'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of a sudden the show they had been watching on the show was interrupted by a T.V. reporter. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with a special news bulletin. The super villian known as Venom, has struck again. Reports from all over the city claim that the super villian ambushed several gang members, killing all but two survivors. The attacks ranged from Queens, to Mannhattan. The Cheif of Police, declined comment only saying that this is not the first time this has happened after an escape from prison by the creature. Reports from all over say that the creature seemed almost giddy, and attacked with a grin only the most demented would call friendly. More on this on the 6 o'clock news."

Spider-Man whipped around staring at the telecast with interest. He poked Punisher on the shoulder, recieving a curse and a very annoyed growl. "What?" he demanded, pulling on Spidey. He pointed and turned Punisher's head, "That! We got a hot tip!" Punisher narrowed his eyes, and then turned back to his computer, pushing buttons, and grunting. Spidey turned to look at what he was doing.

Thing came up behind them and peered over Punisher's shoulder, "What'cha doin?" Punisher pulled the headphones off, still punching in commands to the computer, and once in a while pushing a button on another device. "I'm telling the computer to trace out a route, using the spots that the news pointed out. Seeing if there's a pattern, of if Venom's done this sort of thing before. The computer should have it in -" He paused as there was a beep from a printer, and he tore off the print out.

Iron Man looked over and started to walk over. "So, whats the prognosis? Do you know where he's headed?" he asked. Punisher nodded, and pointed on the map. "Yeah, he's headed to Stark Enterprises." Punisher said putting the paper down on the desk and walking over to a wall panel. "I think he's gonna try to take us out one at a time. He think's that if Iron Man is dead, then Tony Stark would be still at Stark Enterprises trying to get ahold of him. It's a good thing that you're here instead of back there. But we need to get you in there before he notices you're not."

Iron Man nodded, "Yea, that's one thing I don't want angry and throwing things in my building. There's tons of innocent people. But I know one thing, he's gonna get a big surprise when he tries to break in." he said tapping a button on his forearm. A panel opened up and a little viewscreen lit up. "Rhodes? You there?"

There was a pause, then an image appeard of Jim Rhodes in a blue jean shirt. "Yea you got Rhodes, what's up?" Iron-Man wasted no time, "Look, you got a very giddy symbiote villian headed there. He thinks I'm there, don't let him know I'm not. Hold him off, but make sure everyone gets evacuated when it goes down. Keep him away from the north wing till I get there." Rhodes nodded, "Ok, should I send in War Machine?" Iron-Man nodded. "Ok, will do."

Thing put his cup down, and grabbed for a trench coat and a hat, "So, we take the easy way or the hard way?" Everyone looked at him, "What? Taking the subway would just be too hard, and I'm not gonna walk out in broad daylight, announcing that we're on his trail. So I suggest you all do the same. He may be slow, but he's not stupid." Parker nodded, "Yea, he's right. Eddie may be alot of things, but he's not stupid. If he thinks we're still dead, the better."

Punisher cocked one of his guns. "I don't care as long as we get him back in prison where he belongs. Anything else beyond that, I could care less about." He put the gun into a bag, then turned back to the panel and retreived several more weapons. He closed it then handed Spidey a device that closely resembled his web shooters. "I had a feeling one day I'd run into you, and we'd be in a big mess like this. So I developed this little gadget. It's just like your web shooters, but with much stronger material. And it's retractable if you want to conserve webbing." Spidey took it and looked at him, "Boy, you really are prepared for everything aren't you?" Punisher looked at him and smiled, "I'm used to going up against impossible odds. I'm not used to having any allies."

Iron-man turned and looked out the window, "We need to move, now. Or else Rhodes and War Machine won't be able to keep him off for long. He'll get suspicious if I don't come out of there wondering what's going on." And with that he opened the window and flew off. "Well, the tin man's right, we ain't got any time to lose!" Thing said and jumped out, landed and started off in a full run. Spidey put his mask back on, grabbed Punisher, and jumped out shooting a web line and swinging off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got to Stark Enterprises just in time to see the festivities start. Iron-Man already was heading to the north wing, and flew into a window. They all followed, all except Thing who preffered to take the fire escape. "Man, I never thought I'd be doing this. This is such a pain in the ass." They all grouped up in Stark's office and waited for him to return. He came in from a hidden wall, dressed in his buisness suit, and wheel chair. "Hey, I gotta look the part, and no body know's I can walk yet. And I preffer it to stay that way. I have the suit on auto pilot." Spidey looked at Thing who just shrugged, "So he's got a smart suit, what do you got?" Spidey tilted his head, "I got pockets, and a nifty spot for my watch."

They heard a crash, and the other heros hid. Stark opened the door, and rolled out. "Whats going on-" he was interrupted by War Machine flying into the door, and barely missing him. He looked on in horor. Venom had noticed him and grinned. Stark turned his wheel chair around and started to move away, but Venom was on top of him and tossed him out of it. "Uh-uh-ah! We need you to stay right there rich man! We got a proposition for you. As soon as we get rid of Mr. Trigger Happy over there."

War Machine got up, and fired a plasma blast at the symbiote behemoth. But the shot went astray as Venom leapt into the air, and tackled the grey warrior. "Whadaya say? Let's have a look at what's in our snack package?" Venom taunted. Stark caught eye contact with War Machine and he nodded slightly. War Machine looked back at Venom and pulled his legs to his chest, "How 'bout I just turn you into liquid alkaseltzer?" He fired again, but Venom was still faster and got behind him and slammed his massive fists onto War Machine's head. The grey warrior gave a slight thumbs up to Stark and then fell forward.

"Well, now that we aren't distracted..." Venom didn't finish, and picked up Stark and threw him into his desk chair. "Now, here's what we want. We know you've been doing symbiote tests, and we want whatever sample you have back! You stole it from us!" Stark looked at him, then smiled. "Well, you would be wrong. You see, I sold it months ago." Venom's eyes narrowed, and he picked up the desk and tossed it aside. "Look you bite sized snack! We want that sample now or we'll break your neck!" Stark looked at him calmly and then bowed his head. "Look, if I had it, don't you think I'd give it to you already? If you want to rip my head off, go ahead, you won't find it here." Venom grew furious and started to pick up things and toss it all over. He roared and then walked back towards Stark. "Look you sad excuse for a man! We're only gonna ask you one more time, or you'll start to lose limbs!!"

Thing started to move forward, but Spidey caught his attention, and whispered for him to stay there. He pulled back, and peered throught the curtains, trying to get a good look of what was going on. "Now look here! We're not fooling around with you meat sack! We can't belive you would sell a great specimine like that! We know your kind better than that Mr. Stark! Now give us the location of it, or we'll make you tell us the HARD way!!"

Spider-Man decided it was that time to come out,"Hey handsome. Such small world huh?" Spidey looked over to the drapes, and nodded to Thing. He nodded to Johnny Storm and Johnny nodded to punisher. "What!?!? How did you get out of our little trap Spider?!? We saw you get crushed!!" Spidey shrugged, "Well if you want it done yourself, you gotta be smarter than that book!" Venom roared and leapt at Parker, he dodged the attack, but was instantly face-to-face with Venom again. "Let's see if the Spider goes splat when flattened!" Venom swung his massive fist at Spider-Man, but he dodged, then kicked Venom in the face. Venom coverd his eyes, roared and then charged back again.

Punisher ran over to Stark and pulled him to the side of the room. "You need to help him." Stark said. Punisher looked at him, "Ok, but it's your feuneral." Stark looked at him with a sly grin, "I can take care of myself, just go." Punisher, patted him on his shoulder, then took off pulling one of his guns. He fired.

Venom roared, and turned back, grabbed the dart that was stuck in his side, and growled at Punisher. "Still don't get it do you? We won't be affected by your little poisons. Come on, let's get this over with 'Little Man'. Venom leapt at him, and Punisher shot several more into Venom's chest. The behemoth stopped in mid attack, and ripped a few of them out. "Your truth serum isn't gonna make us sleepy. Why don't you go say Hi to Parker?!?"


End file.
